Nobody Noticed Him
by WritersLife3
Summary: Kurt's life becomes too much when everyone ignores him. The pain became too much... and when the group do noticed its too late. Warning TRIGGERS- bullying, suicide. ONESHOT


Nobody Noticed Him..

**A/N**

**Hey guys just a little warning that this is like really depressing. It also switches P.O.V a lot so be warned**!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's P.O.V<strong>

Yep. It was his time. He knew he wasn't destined for this world for long. He just hoped somebody else would have thought different. He would do it tomorrow. The day before his birthday. Funny, he was one day late too. Leave the world on the day you were supposed to be born. After gathering everybody a good way, away so they couldn't stop him. It was the only way. He looked towards his bathroom, where everything he needed would be. He had been feeling like this for months. He just wanted it to be done.

**Blain P.O.V**

Kurt wasn't at school today. He had a doctor's appointment or something. God, he really should be paying more attention to his boyfriend. He _knew _he was spending way too much time with Sebastian. He knew Sebastian was flirting with him. He knew Kurt noticed, but he didn't say anything about it. Kurt knew how important it was for Blaine to keep in touch with people from Dalton. He even returned the flirting sometimes. He opened his locker at the end of the day when a letter came flying out.

**Mercedes P.O.V**

Mercedes wanted to talk to her white boy. They hadn't talked in ages! No that was a lie. It was more like evey time Kurt wanted to talk she would brush him off to do something else. That had been happening way too much for her liking. She opened her locker when a letter dropped at her feet.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

In fact all of New Directions got a letter at the end of the day. Always after they had realised that Kurt wasn't there. They all said the same thing:

_Lima Bean_

_7:00_

_Please come for an important message._

Karofsky and Azimio got one too but none of the New Directions knew that.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

At about 6:40 Kurt managed to persuade his dad and Carole to go on a date. Maybe go to get coffee at the Lima Bean.

"Just because you are now married does not mean that the romance dies! Coffee and a walk in the park, you both need it ", he smiled at them. They didn't noticed how it didn't reach his eyes. No one did anymore. When they finally left he walked towards the bathroom opening a cabinet. Ambien. He swallowed the pills and waited for the darkness to take him.

"Its for the best"

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

When Blaine arrived at The Lima Bean he was surprised to see all of N.D there, along with Kurt's parents. Even Karofsky and Azimio. He suppressed the urge to punch them both senseless and walked up to the group.

"Hey guys! Where's Kurt?", he asked glancing around and noticing that his boyfriend was not there.

The entire group looked uncomfortable at the mention of Kurt's name.

"Dunno, but I feel really bad about how we have been treating him. We haven't had a proper conversation in months and I want to make it up to him", answered Mike. He was surprised when everyone, even his dad and step-mom, nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a barista walked up to the group.

"Are you guys the New Directions, Carole and Burt Hummel and Azimio and Karofsky?"

"Yeah. Why?", answered Tina.

A young man told me to give these to you all at 7:10. Here you go. She said handing them all letters. They all noticed their names in Kurts cursive handwriting.

"What would that fairy want with me", snorted Azimio. No one else noticed as they were all opening their letters.

Blaine's letter left him in shock

_**Dear Blaine,**_

_**I know that you will be happy when you read this. You can finally move on from the boy on the staircase, to Sebastian. I can't express how happy you made me these past few months but I always knew that deep down I was just a project for you to help you move past your bullies. Find somebody broken, just the same way you were and try and fix them. I knew we would never last. You were always too good for me. I'm just sorry I was never good enough for you. I really hope you will be happy with Sebastian. He did say to me that day we met for the first time in the Lima Bean that he would have you by the end of the year. Guess he was right. He will always be better for you.**_

_**Kurt**_

Finn letter

_**Dear Finn**_

_**You were a good brother. I always knew that I was a burden to you though. Especially last year. Im sorry for creeping you out.**_

_**Kurt**_

Burt's letter

_**Dear Dad**_

_**Please don't be mad at me, I just think it's for the best. You can have the son you always wanted now, in Finn.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Always**_

_**Kurt**_

_**X**_

Azimio's and Karofskys both said the same thing. Just one thing.

_**You Win**_

"What the hell does "You Win" mean?" snorted Karofsky. By the looks on everyone's faces they had all gotten letters of the same sort.

"Is he going to run away" asked Artie.

"Blaine, Finn, go to my house NOW!" yelled Burt, grabbing Carole on the way out. They all thought that he was running away. It was the only logical explanation.

Blaine and Finn both leapt into Finns car as he was the faster driver. They arrived at the Hummel- Hudson house in record time. They were relieved to see Kurt's car still in the driveway. They could persuade him to stay! They all ran into the house with big apologies and pleas to stay. They noticed it was a bit too quiet though.

"Ok everybody, search the house" ordered Burt

Blaine headed outside, Finn to Kurt's bedroom and the bathroom and Burt the ground floor and Carole upstairs.

Suddenly they heard an anguished cry coming from Finn.

"Finn, honey did you fi-"the words died on Carole's lips when she saw the sight in front of her.

Kurt, lying deathly still, on the bathroom floor, with a bottle of pills to his side.

"Finn stop gawking and call 911 NOW!", yelled Carole her nurse training kicking in. She knelt down to see if she could find a pulse. It was there but it was too weak for her liking.

"Blaine, sit with him and talk to him, try to get him to respond. Burt sit downstairs, the last thing Kurt would want is for you to have a heart attack" she said leaving the room.

Blaine drooped towards his boyfriend and cradled his head on his knees.

"Kurt honey, please wake up please don't give up on me please" he repeated this over and over, tears pouring down his cheeks. How could he have been so blind to his boyfriends' pain! He thought that it was getting better when it obviously wasn't. That's when he noticed something blue poking out from under Kurt's shirt. He lifted it up and froze in shock.

"No" was the only word that escaped his mouth. All types of rectangular shaped bruises covered Kurt's back. His back was a mix of blue, purple and yellow bruises. The bullying had gotten worse. How could he have not _**NOTICED! **_ It was then that he remembered Kurt saying something of the sort when he was texting Sebastian… Dammit! Kurt probably thought he didn't care.

Sebastian…. The flirting. He remembered the line from Kurt's letter. _**You can finally move on from the boy on the staircase to Sebastian. **_But the flirting was harmless. _**. He did say to me that day we met for the first time in the Lima Bean that he would have you by the end of the year. **_ Crap, he didn't know that Sebastian was serious. And the he ignored Kurt while texting him! He ignored him when he said something important to him while texting the guy who said to Kurt that he wouldn't have Blaine by the end of the year. Blaine had _flirted_ with Sebastian. Then the rest of the New Directions had been ignoring him and only talking to him when they needed advice. They just used him. But he hadn't said a word. Sweet, kind, loving Kurt hadn't said a word because they were his _friends._ He always put everyone above himself even if he had an "_I am better then you_" diva attitude.

By the time Blaine had gone through this in his head, he was at the hospitable waiting for the doctor with news on Kurt. They all waited an hour, all of the New Directions and Kurt's parents. Waiting and hoping.

About 2 hours after they had got there a doctor entered the room

"Kurt Hummel?"

Everyone immediately surrounded, him praying it was good news.

"I'm sorry we did everything we could. His heart just gave up."


End file.
